No tiltle yet
by kate-the-great1
Summary: sorry shelby and scott are not together yet but they might later. I am kinda knew at this so please don't flame me and plz.. R/R I had to change the rating B/c of abuse in Ch 2
1. Default Chapter

A/N: sorry guys but Shelby and Scott are not together yet but maybe this will change and I'm sorry that I'm making Shelby more Girlish than she normally is but it will help with my story but she is still the normal Shelby just a little bit different  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Higher Ground, if I did it would still be on air.  
  
It was just after Christmas vacation and all the students were coming back to Horizon from visiting their families. Peter was in the lodge thinking and wondering how much damage had been done to them while they were gone. As peter was sitting there Sophie walked in. "Hey there Mountain Man you ready for the kids to come back?" she asked. "Yeah Soph but i worried about them they have made so much progress I'm just hoping nothing bad has happened to them" he replied.  
  
Outside A black Lexus parked in the driveway at Horizon, and a beautiful blonde girl got out. "Thanks for the ride grandma" she said "no problem sweetie just don't get into any trouble" her grandma replied. "Don't worry I wont get into too much trouble.. yet" Shelby said as she got her stuff out of the trunk and walked into the lodge and saw Peter. "Hey Captain how have you been?" Peter looked up and what he saw almost made his mouth drop in front of him was Shelby Merrick but she wasn't the same girl he saw when she left. In front of him was a seventeen-year-old girl with short blonde hair and was wearing a pretty knee length baby blue dress and high heels. "Fine Shelby, wow look at you, you've changed so much in two weeks." As he was saying this, a guy with blondish brown hair came in "Hey Peter who's the babe?" Scott asked. Shelby turned around and smiled "well Scott that's a pretty good compliment compared to calling me a skank she said. Scott looked at her surprised "Shelby you are still a skank I didn't know it was you I thought it was a newbie" Scott retorted. "Sorry to disappoint you Scottie." Shelby replied sarcastically, trying not to let it show that his remark had stung. Peter then intervened hoping to break it up before they got in a fight. "That's enough guys cool it." He said. The next thing he knew he heard a squeal as Juliet came in and gave him and Sophie a big hug. "Oh my god guys I've missed you so much" She gushed" Calm down Princess before you pass out from lack of food" Shelby told Jules with a smirk on her face. "Oh Peter she is so mean," Juliet said as tears went down her face that's enough Shelby, you don't want Kitchen after you just got back now do you? So you had better apologize to Jules " Peter said with a stern look. "No Peter I don't and I'm sorry Jules. 


	2. No Title yet

That's ok Shelby Jules says in her squeaky voice. As Peter turns around and leaves the lodge to go check on some paper work. Once he was out of the lodge Juliet turned to Shelby.. "I may be a princess as you say but at least I'm not a slut like you" Juliet said with a smile. But just as she was about to walk off, Shelby grabbed Juliet's arm and pulled her around and yelled in her face "Don't you dare call me that you know nothing about me" after saying that she slapped Jules and walked out the room. Scott looked at Jules and lifted her face. Are you ok Jules he asked concerned. "Yeah I'll be ok but I hate her she complains as Scott pulls her into a hug. "It'll be ok Jules one day Shelby will learn her lesson" he whispers in her ear before leaving the room to talk to Shelby. "As he walks towards the docks he hears Shelby screaming at someone and hides behind the tree's spying.. "Leave me alone Jake" Shelby says trying to get away from her step brother.. "Shelly I warned you that you would get hurt if you didn't start acting like a young lady and here you are disobeying me and hitting that poor girl you should know better" he says as he walks over to Shelby and takes off his belt. "No.. please don't I'll be good I promise" she says scared as he gets closer. The next thing Scott knows he sees Jake pinning Shelby to the ground and beating her in the back with his belt you could practically feel vibrations from him hitting her back so hard. Once Jake leaves Scott runs to a sobbing Shelby. "Shelby are you alright" he asks quietly Shelby cringes "I'm fine" she says as she wipes the tears from her eyes and gets up slowly trying not to wince in pain. "I hope your happy Scott you're probably thinking its about time that someone taught me a lesson" She says sadly Scott looks at her "Shelby I didn't want something like that to happen to you and I'm sorry you had to go through that" he says looking into her eyes. Shelby pulls away "Its no big deal Scott.. but please don't tell Peter" she then looks at her with pleading eyes. "Fine Shelby I won't tell but if he does this again and I find out I will. Who is that guy anyway?" He asks. Shelby looks down "He's my step brother" she whispers. "IF you tell anyone about this I'll beat your ass" Shelby says seriously as she turns and looks at Scott. "I won't tell anyone I promise" he replies. "Good well I guess we better get back before Peter goes Searching for us" Shelby says as she starts to turn around but Scott stops her "Shelby do you think we could being so hostile to each other and become friends.? He asks. "s..s..sure I guess s..so" Shelby stutters in complete surprise 


End file.
